When Brittany Met Sanny
by cupcakesandlovefests
Summary: Just a play on When Harry Met Sally,but only the title. Brittana future fic,telling their daughter how they met and got to where they are now.


"Mom, will you tell me the story of how you and mommy met?"

"Again?" The Latina smiled as she tucked her daughter into bed, clearly used to telling this story by now.

"It was my first day of school and I was scared-"

"But Mom you never get scared"

Santana smiled again.

"Everybody gets scared, sweetie, no matter how much we hide it. So there I was, new to Lima where I didn't know anybody and had no friends. I was feeling so lonely, sat at my desk in the back as the other kids made noise and ran around the classroom. I was about to put my head in my hands when the prettiest girl I'd ever seen sat next to me and offered me a stick of gum"

"Mommy" the six year old beamed and her mom nodded.

"I said thanks and she smiled at me, I was so busy staring at that big smile that I didn't even realize she'd been talking to me. I'm Brittany, she said, I bet my name is boring compared to yours. I'm Santana, I told her, and I bet nothing about you is boring"

"Oh no, this story again" Brittany chuckled from the doorway holding a sleeping baby in her arms, their nine month old son, Ethan.

"Summer, don't you get tired of hearing it over and over again?" she asked as she sat in the chair next to her bed.

"This coming from the woman who had me practically memorize 'Goodnight Moon' " Santana teased playfully, it was no secret that younger Brittany got easily attached and things became routine.

Summer shook her head frantically.

"I love this story, it's the best ever! Books are boring cause' all fairytales are the same, but my mommies have their own fairytale and it's the coolest thing ever!"

Brittany and Santana chuckled at their daughter, getting her to calm down again before continuing their story.

"Aren't you going to put Ethan in his crib?" Santana asked as her gaze fell to the sleeping infant, Brittany shrugged her shoulders lightly.

"If he wakes up again I'll just get Rachel and her magical lullaby skills on the phone"

"Okay" Santana smiled, "Now where was I? Oh right"

"So from that moment on we did everything together. We sat together for all our classes, ate our lunches away from every one else, it was the two of us and that's how we liked it"

"Your mom was very protective of me" Brittany added with a smile, "in second grade a boy in our class accidentally trod on my foot and she kicked him in the shin, he had a bruise for a week"

Summer smiled and tried to hide her giggle.

"When did you know you were gonna be together forever?"

The Latina gazed lovingly at the blonde before turning back to smile at her daughter.

"I think I knew from that very first day, but it's sometimes scary to be different and where we were from different meant trouble. You know your Uncle Kurt?" Summer nodded, "He was bullied so bad that he left school for a while, and that's how he met Uncle Blaine"

"He was bullied because he likes boys?" Summer asked sadly and her mom's nodded.

"That's stupid, people are stupid. He loves Uncle Blaine and Uncle Blaine loves him back, people are just jealous"

Brittany smiled and nodded in both pride and agreement with their daughter.

"You're right, Summer. But your Mom and I, we were stupid in high school too"

"Hey!" Santana said, Brittany rolled her eyes.

"I wasn't finished. High School can be one of the suckiest times of your life if you let it, your Mom and I were scared to be different so we did stupid things until we realized that it just wasn't us, and that one day when we had beautiful children, like you and Ethan and Mia, we wanted you to be able to be proud of us"

"I was more scared than your mommy was" Santana admitted honestly, "I worried too much about what people thought until one day after hurting not just your mommy but myself I realized that I didn't care any more"

"What did you do?" Summer asked, she already knew the answer but it was her favourite part of the story and she smiled awaiting the answer.

The two women looked to each other, more in love than they'd ever thought possible.

"We spent the entire summer together"

"We stared up at the stars as we held hands, dreaming about being together forever"

"That's where your name comes from, we spoke about our future, our children and your mommy told me she wanted to marry me as soon as we could leave Lima. I told her that I'd marry her that night if I could, instead I settled on buying our matching 'engagement' rings the following day, the last day of our summer vacation"

"I was so excited but I was scared that your mom would change her mind about things once we were back at school in front of everyone" Brittany finished.

Summer grinned as she sleepily rubbed her eyes, "What did you do Mom?"

Santana's cheeks went a little pink and she grinned back at both her daughter and her wife.

"We walked into school holding hands and I kissed her in front of our lockers"

"Then we announced our engagement to the Glee club and they sang Marry You"

"I love that song" Summer said softly, "Is that when Auntie Quinn and Rachel told you they were together?"

Santana snorted and Brittany shook her head amusedly.

"They didn't tell us, it took two whole weeks for them to finally tell us the truth, even after I caught them kissing!"

Summer giggled. "They're silly, I love them" she sighed.

"We love them too"

"And we love you" Brittany told her as she leant to press a kiss to her forehead, "now get some sleep, those silly Aunts are coming over to spend the day with us tomorrow"

Summer smiled widely, "are they bringing the new baby?"

"Yes, they'll be bringing the whole pack" Santana laughed, "so you, Mia and Ethan will have plenty of people to play with"

"Yay!" Summer said sleepily, "night mom, mommy"

"Goodnight angel"

The two women quietly left the room and shut the door behind them, Brittany put Ethan down in his crib pulling up his blanket before heading back to the room she'd shared with Santana for many years now.

She smiled at the sight of her wife laying on their bed in just her underwear with her eyes closed.

"Are you tired?" the blonde asked.

Santana opened her eyes, smirking as she shook her head.

"Good" Brittany smiled as the door closed behind her with a click.


End file.
